Namaste Vampirism
by rosalice101
Summary: "So, like if Vampires and Werewolves exist…is Harry Potter real too?" OC/Edward, basically an indian teenager is turned vampire . what now? America of course! maybe some dirty jokes in future... you are warned.
1. Whatever and What

_An- so… New story, did you like it? Should I continue with it? Let me know. And I obviously don't own twilight but I do own Aliza! I just want to make it clear that if you find anything offending or something, I apologize in advance but I don't think it will be required._

Namaste Vampirism

I hate being a vampire… I mean after the first 2 or 3 years, it gets pretty boring… and its doubly boring if you are a vampire in India, can't go out in the day and night life is boring if you are alone.

Now, more important question, who in the hell are you? And how in the hell did you end up turning into a vampire?

Oh! Well, that's easy… my name is Aliza, Aliza Khan. I'm 19 actually, but my body is stuck on sixteen. Yes! It sucks.

It all started with a camping trip that my school organized 3 years ago, "a character building, adventurous experience" they had called it. Yeah right, it was rather adventurous; being bitten by a lord knows what? Burning for 3 days straight and waking up with a thirst for blood. Awesome really!

My parents were easy to handle, because I didn't have to handle them at all, everyone thought I was dead, they thought it was some kind of animal because within a week after my disappearance, others began vanishing too. I was the animal now.

Now I know you fan fiction maniacs would have come across many stories in which the good girl gets turned and is repulsed by the smell human blood and grows into a goody two shoes animal eating vampire, yada... Yada... Yada... even though I am a vegetarian NOW, I wasn't always and yes I have killed a lot of innocent AND not-so-innocent. I think the only upside of being a vampire is that suddenly you become FUCK-HOT but what use if you can't show it off? Right?

But even after having lived a life that sucked(and sucking life out of others) for over 2 years and potentially damaging my soul enough to be burnt in hell for more than the eternity, I'm pretty happy today.

Why? That would be because today when the sun rose, a new hope rose within me… (I know that sounds cheesy, so don't point it out).not only am a vegetarian vampire nowadays! I just figured out a way to live this vampire life without being bored to death!

I am going to travel! I am going to travel the world! The money wouldn't be a problem… easy as a pie actually; all I have to do is rob at least 5 billionaires, an amount small enough that no one will notice but big enough for me small and then I'll be good to go.

Where exactly am I planning to go?

_**America**_-the land of dreams! (Not so much after the recession I KNOW!) But! It's the place who gave the world Brad Pitt!

But! After watching the ten seasons of friends again and again AND again… on star world, OH! That reminds me; zee café ALSO started airing friends!

Anyways! I sorta' decided that one day or the other, I WILL GO TO AMERICA!

It's sort of family tradition anyway… as soon as we pass school we apply for a foreign university, I'm just carrying it forward. Once I had made my mind it was extraordinarily easy. I was surfing the internet, _in the vacation house of a filthy rich dude who hasn't been here in ages and the caretaker is never around, _I came across this person who does the whole fake passport, instant visa thing. So, I called him.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Are you a terrorist?" an urgent voice asked._ WTF_

"What? No!" was my startled reply.

"Ok. Do you work for or with, Al Qaeda or any such organization?"

"Dude! Won't working with or for Al Qaeda, make you a terrorist? Which, just for the record, I AM NOT!" Like _DUH!_

"What's your name?" he asked snappily, not appreciating my cheek I suppose…

"Aliza Khan" I said.

"Whoa! Ok I'm hanging up!" _oh you little racist peace of shit!_

"NO! Wait! Don't hang up! That would be very racist of you! Listen Mr- Wait… What's your name?" I ask politely, because I can't afford to screw this up.

"Jamal Hamid" he answered in a clipped tone.

"What the Hell! You're Muslim too!" _hypocritical piece of shit!_

"Yes but I'm not a terrorist and I don't help terrorists!" he said.

"Dude, I told you I'm not a terrorist!" I mean seriously! I practically jumped with joy when Laden was declared dead! I mean seriously! Cut me some slack!

"Ok. If you insist, but we can't decide anything until I meet you. I will text the meeting place and time on this number. See you" He said.

"WAIT! Just one more question" I said, and he just replied with an irritated 'what', so I asked "Did anyone ever admit to you that they were a terrorist?" genuinely curious.

"Oh! Believe me, you wouldn't believe if I told you!" he said in a mysterious tone and hung up.

I just shrugged to myself _whatever!_

X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Forks, Washington, USA**_

Edward-pov

The Cullen house hold is quite… Yes, you guessed right, Emmet is out hunting.

Rosalie is surfing the television at light speed. Esme is out in the garden, gardening. Carlisle and Jasper are out to maintain their human façade and are shopping for groceries, which aren't needed, it a totally different case if the supermarket has started stocking animal blood.

Alice is in her room, color coding her clothes _again_, not in my sight but I can hear her thoughts, which are featuring the reruns of Paris fashion week with Lady Gaga in the back ground, but suddenly it changes… Alice is having a vision… it wasn't very clear, a conversation on the phone, something about a terrorist!

"ALICE! What in the world was that?" I asked, alarmed.

Rosalie snapped her head towards me with a raised eyebrow _what now?_ She asked. Esme's thoughts were almost the same as Rose's

When I saw Alice skipping down the stairs I immediately knew that something was wrong, why the hell was she smiling?

"Alice is there going to be a terrorist attack or something? What was that? It didn't make any sense." I said.

"Oh no…. not at all! That was just a shady, visa deal." Alice said in a reassuring tone. And every one turned back to their respective previous activities.

"BUT we may have some company soon…" with a smug expression which clearly said "I know something you don't".

WHAT?

_An- leave a review pleeeeaaasssee…_


	2. Growls and Wolves

AN- so… this is the second chapter… please read and review… because it's my birthday today!

You won't believe me if I told you how easy all of it had been, easy getting the passport and the visa, easy finding a place in America where I could roam freely without the fear of resembling a human disco ball, easy seeing to it that I landed sometime after the sunset (Jamal had looked at me as if I was an alien, when I told him my demands).

The tricky part however was the airport, it wasn't the security I was worried about, that was easy but the airport was full and bustling with humans. Now I could handle Jamal, he was just one and frankly not that edible smelling. But the airport was full of Juicy, delicious humans, my throat was burning like bloody barbeque, I thought I had prepared myself for this, drained almost 6 deer and a leopard, but it still wasn't enough, but my biggest mistake was thinking that the airport was as bad as it could get because the airplane was nothing but pure torture! But I managed without killing anyone… thankfully!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

America at first sight was… FAST.

This was the only way to describe it, everyone seemed to be in a hurry, as if everyone was late or something and everybody was too busy to care about anyone else.

In short… America was a breath of fresh air. So perfect…. So full yet so private, it was AWESOME!

I landed in Seattle but my final destination was Forks, a small town not very far from here. According to Wikipedia, this place had a population of 3,532 and was known as the known as the logging capital of the world AND was as rainy as it gets…

When I and Jamal had been discussing my travel plans, I realized that I wanted to try out school, maybe even live there, but the problem was that all of this would require a lot of hassle, that's what I thought anyway, because apparently Jamal had strong links in the US and if I had enough money, he could pull some strings…

So, 1 week and a Hell-uva-lot money later (I'd Tell you but it would make you choke!) I had a small house on the outskirts of Forks, in which I was supposed live alone until my "mom", who is apparently hospitalized somewhere in UK because of a critical illness, could come back home.

When I asked Jamal about 'Dude if my mom is in UK then why the hell is I in Forks?'

His answer was simple and practical 'Oh! Please, you're gonna be the INDIAN, you just have to say that you have more relatives in USA, because almost every Indian has relatives abroad! And that, it was your mum's dream to live in America or some other emotional crap like that! Anyway UK is in the picture because my cousin works in a hospital there, if they ever wanna' check up, which there is a big chance that they will, with you being Mus- …..' with the glare I was giving him, he didn't dare to complete his sentence.

It's sort of frightening, to see what wonders a big horde of cash could do.

The airport and the airplane were good practice, I would have to learn to be around human beings if was going to attend school.

X-X-X-X-X

So, this is it. Forks, Washington. Not the most impressive place in the world, but the town was well maintained, I liked it very much, but not as much as I loved my new home!

It was isolated a bit isolated by the woods and looked really cute from the outside, all white, Victorian style, surrounded by trees, but the best part was the inside!

Now, even though I had paid a lot for all of this, but I wasn't expecting 'the most lavishly furnished bachelor pad EVER'. It's a two story house with a basement, which was turned into a FRIKKIN' game room! It was awesome! It had 3 bedrooms on the second floor with attached baths and two of them had walk in closets , a huge hall on the first floor and an ultra modern kitchen (not that I needed it).

It was AWESOME!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After unpacking the little luggage that I had, I stepped out outside for a little exploring and maybe a quick hunt.

Hmmm… I wonder if American animals taste different…

But my train of thoughts was interrupted by two things, a strange scent that I caught and that suddenly I was surrounded with verrry…. Feral… growls!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward-pov

After Alice's, mysterious seer, gig. Life sort of went back to normal, not instantly of course.

Alice's 'We're going to have company' comment freaked Rosalie out (Big surprise), Esme and Carlisle were… anxious, Emmet was excited (another big surprise), and as Alice was okay with this "company", so was Jasper.

I … couldn't care enough.

See, the thing is, personally, after having lived more than a century on this planet, I refuse to be excited about something as stupid as newbie in town. Period. But then again, Alice wouldn't let me exist with peace, because she kept giving me this look… this annoying, smug look she gets when she is hiding her thoughts from me, I know I have said on many occasions that I respect people privacy, but the thing is that a mind reader, gets used to MIND READING and I don't like it when people take that away from me.

Almost three weeks had passed and Alice had found a better way to pass her time than giving me strange looks, shopping (I'm full of surprises today, aren't I?)

But there was something… not wrong… but different today… in the air, there was this, buzz. Alice has been out since morning, fresh arrivals but something tells me that she may have some other reason, perhaps trying to hide something from me…

Suddenly I hear Alice's thought nearby '_oh no Edward! She's gonna' be in trouble, the wolves! Hurry.'_

And then I was overcome with the vision of a young female vampire face to face with a pack of growling, humongous, wolves!

AN- now I need help from someone, anyone who can tell me how the school year works in America… I mean when a new term starts, when are the summer vacations and stuff like that… because I'm sorta clueless.


	3. Wolf's favorite and Veggie

**An- hey! Readers I'm back! Sorry for the late update, my weekend vacation lasted a little bit longer than the weekend itself ;) this chap is longer than the others. So… yeah! Read and review. Please!**

Everybody comes to a point in their lives, when they realize that life isn't just complicated.

It's a FUCKING CRAZY TOWN!

Never had I imagined that I will ever be in a situation like this, in a forest surrounded by _Monster Wolves_!

Even as a human I had always hated dogs; I know what you are thinking '_even the puppies?'_ Well yes! Oh come on, you can never tell what they're THINKING! They could be planning world domination for all you know.

Can we please _live in the frikkin' moment you IDIOT! _Oh! Great, now I'm talking to myself! Just wonderful!

Someone would think that after being turned into a vampire and positively becoming a walking granite statue, I wouldn't be scared of wolves, but I was, scared shitless!

These weren't regular wolves, about 6 times in size and there were 6 of them… one more 6 and this situation will make perfect sense… *gasp* that's it! These are hell hounds! (Yes, I have been reading Percy Jackson).

At that point I acknowledged that a small voice whispering words of wisdom in head;

_**Run**_.

If you ever get turned into a vampire, there is one thing that I highly recommend; running as fast as you can, it has to be the most exhilarating experience EVER, imagine the fastest thing you can think of… I can assure you that you're gonna be faster than it, if you are thinking LIGHT, well… you are a dork!

But it's a huge disappointment, when you are at top speed, running away from something… well, from which you need to be running away, and you discover that YOU ARE NOT FAST ENOUGH! But I kept running anyway, I didn't know what was going to happen if they caught up with me, I mean… vampire were supposed to be immortal, right? How do you kill something that is immortal? But I didn't even know for sure that I was a vampire, I mean sure; I was fast, strong, drank blood and was transformed by a bite… but I didn't vaporize in the sunlight…

I lost my train of thought as I concentrated more on getting the fuck away from these furry monsters, at some point during the chase, I just lost it.

"Aaaaaaargh!... Mummy! _Humesha mere saath hi aisa kyun hota hai_ (Why always me)_? _Heeeeelp!_"_

And suddenly, help came… maybe…

I could see 3 figures standing not very far ahead of me, as I got closer, I could make out that 2 of them were male; both tall and lean, one of them had blonde hair and the other one had a very peculiar shade of reddish-brown.

The female on the other hand was petite, almost a head shorter than me and had dark hair, spiked up in all direction.

They smelled nice, not human nice… but nice, like me, Vampires.

Now I was potentially a newborn who had spent the mere 3 years of her vampire life in isolation. So, 3 vampires who definitely seemed a lot more experienced than I was, I could tell just this just by looking at the way they were just standing there, unaffected by the approaching danger, wasn't exactly a reassurance that I could appreciate, I contemplated running past them about 5 times and I almost did but I skidded to a halt and went back to stand with them (Behind the dark haired girl). If you're calling me cowards… mind your own bloody business, will you?

The wolves came to a halt as they reached my apparent saviors, it was weird, they were standing in a formation… as if they were standing according to ranks or something. As soon as I thought that the boy with the bronze hair turned towards me and said "They _are_ standing according to ranks"

Oh My God! What the hell?

"Umm… I can read minds" he said, giving me an apologetic look, of course he was apologetic; this man is violating my right to privacy! I mean I could have had been thinking about how his voice seemed like the most beautiful thing I had ever heard or maybe how hot he was…

This time the annoying gentleman didn't even bother to turn around! He just glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, which were dancing with amusement and said "Why, thank you miss."

Ever heard of the term 'wanting to drown in the embarrassment I felt'? Well I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't, because I just made it up. And this was getting real irritating real fast!

"Excuse me Mr. Mind Reader can we please concentrate on the horse sized wolves… umm… one of them just left?" I had started with irritated but had become uncertain by the end of it.

**E-pov**

Sam had certainly left, but just to change into a human and wear some pants…

My first impression of the new vampire in town was that… she ran pretty fast, almost as fast as me and that her thoughts were… unique. Childish, definitely… but they were definitely not annoying like Emmet's are, most of the time.

It was evident that she was new at being a vampire, the marvel and amazement in her thoughts was proof of that.

When Sam came back in his human form, the new girl's thoughts ranged from confusion to conclusion and then finally to the word _'cool!'_

Cool?

She thought that the being a werewolf was cool? Perfect! I was starting to like her.

Sam had just opened his mouth to speak that 'it is generous enough of us that we don't rip The Cullen's apart, this new leech has to die!'

"Umm… Excuse me sir? Before you begin… can I ask a question?" the new girl Interrupted "and before I ask my question I'll just introduce myself, I am Aliza Khan and I'm from India. Now, sir, are you a Werewolf?" she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sam, who had already been thinking about the time in which Aliza had been crying for her mother during the chase, was thrown off balance by this innocent question. And so, he just responded with a nod.

"Oh My God! That has to be the coolest thing ever! Ok, so let me just ask this, I am a Vampire… right?" this question was directed towards all of us, wolves, vampires, whoever was willing to answer, I did.

"Yes you are" I responded calmly.

"Wait!" Sam interrupted sharply "you didn't even know that you are a vampire?"

He was feeling intense hate towards whoever had turned this innocent child into a blood sucking monster.

Aliza rolled her eyes and said "Of course I know, I mean it becomes quite evident when want to suck people's blood all the time, I was kinda' thrown off by the whole 'not-vaporizing-in-the-sun' thing" she shrugged.

The wolves were amused to see this friendly and frank 'leech', they are supposedly used to snobby vampires, lord knows where the stupid mutts get THAT idea from. All of the wolves were making sounds which sounded like dog chuckles; they caught the air that the termination operation had met its end because of Aliza's innocent charm, so they too decided to turn human.

When they returned, Aliza had another question to ask "Hey! Why do you guys go away to turn human? Is it too gross for me to see or something like that?"

"Well that depends" said the one who was a descendent of Ephraim Black. "If the naked male human form is gross to you, then yes." He shrugged.

Aliza giggled and looked like if she could blush, she would, which caused all the boys to smirk except for Sam who was giving the boys a playful glare for embarrassing the young lady.

_Maybe she is not in that much danger from the wolves anymore_ thought Alice, who of course couldn't have had seen the wolves reaction, she knew that Aliza was in trouble because her future had disappeared from Alice's view, which only happens either when a person has died or is going to have an encounter with werewolves.

"Yes" I said to Alice and attracted quite a lot of attention to myself.

"Ahem, is Aliza going to be a new addition to your…clan?" asked Sam, who had just remembered why exactly he was here.

"Oh! Yes!" exclaimed Alice "Aliza is going to be my new sister!"

Aliza on the other hand was looking at Alice with eyebrow raised thinking

_Well it wouldn't be the first time I had psycho siblings. Wait! What in the world is a clan?_

"A vampire family" I answered her unasked question.

"You mean there are more of you?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes 4 more." I said

_Whoa! That's a hell of a lot of vampires!_ She thought, surprised and frightened, the numbers were overwhelming for her.

"Don't worry Aliza, No one would hurt you, Cullen's are… good… vampires." Said Sam, who had also sensed her discomfort but was now uncomfortable himself, talking good about his mortal enemy.

Aliza chuckled looking from Sam to us and then to Sam again and said "You guys aren't the best of friends are you?" She had obviously sensed the tension.

The wolf boys chuckled too and shrugged whereas our side was composed of guilty smiles.

"There's one more thing Aliza" Sam said in a serious voice "I don't care if it is the toughest thing that you have to do, but Forks is my territory and you are not supposed to hunt human's while you are here"

"By 'hurt' you mean 'eat them' right?" She started "Well, you don't have to worry, I don't eat human beings." she said simply.

_What! _While the wolves just shrugged and waved their goodbye's to Aliza along with some 'see you arounds' (it was definitely safe to say that Aliza was the wolf pack's favorite vampire) and some death glares and sneers for us, Aliza being a vegetarian vampire was news to both me and Jasper.

There was definitely a lot to know about the new Vampire in town.

**An- please review!**


	4. Batman and Evil Grins

AN- guyzz… I'm so sorry… I know I have been missing but I was having my half yearliez so forgive me… anyways on to the new chapter.

Chapter-4

Aliza-pov

One of the weirdest things about being a vampire is that, you're never really tired… even if you've had a day which lasted more than a millennia, you'd still not be tired, it's almost exhausting! I mean after all that I had been through today; I think I deserved a good night's sleep or at least the desire to sleep! But nope… I seriously felt like I had just snorted a whole pack of Brazilian coffee. It's torture.

These people, Alice, Jasper and Edward (the annoying mind reader), were curios people, annoyingly curious people.

"We're not annoying, maybe Alice is but I most certainly, am not!" said Edward. Now, if it would have had been a normal time, I would have had probably called him a snotty… snob! But right now I was felling lethargic (don't get me wrong, I could still run to Canada come and come back, and keep doing that for the rest of the eternity, pretty ruthless thing to do, but still, I could) I just settled on raising an eyebrow and giving him my Oh-yeah-sure-why-not sarcastic look.

Anyways… as I was saying, ANNOYINGLY curios, they had like a million Questions, where was I from, how did I get turned, why do I follow the diet that I do, how did I end up coming here, etc, etc. I answered them all patiently, but one question that _I _wanted… "So, like if Vampires and Werewolves exist… so is Harry Potter real too?" And they laugh at me…

Sam had ordered me to go with them, so I had to endure them… usually I was a very friendly and nice person… but being around so many vampires at once was making me irritable.

"You know, we won't hurt you." Said Jasper "In fact we wanted to save you from the wolves, look I know that you think that they aren't exactly dangerous… but they are… they are supposed to be a vampires mortal enemy." He told me in a soothing voice which relaxed me… WAIT A MINUTE.

"Dude! What was that?" I was way too relaxed… it wasn't normal…

"Relax! Aliza…" Started Alice in her tinkling voice "Jasper was just trying to put your mind to ease… see like Edward can read people's thoughts… Jasper can control people's emotions." She told me calmly which made me look at her like she had just spouted another head…..

"Whoa kay…. Let's just stop right here!" I said stopping in my tracks "Now, before… another bomb drops on my head why don't you guys just tell me about all the freak shows in your family… okay…" I demanded.

"That's actually a great idea!" said Jasper "but the only thing left for you to know is that Alice can see the future."

Alice can see the future… of course she can, next he'll tell me that Edward is Batman!

This caused Edward to snort and then start laughing… I had forgotten that he could read minds. While Jasper and Alice shared a look of confusion I answered Edward's crooked smile with one of my own.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

E-pov

Batman! I passed her a smile which she reciprocated with one of her own; hmm… maybe Miss Aliza doesn't find me that annoying anymore.

"Okay… now you know! Let's go home now…" Alice grumbled.

"What's wrong with chirpy?" asked Aliza, who was surprised that happy-go-lucky Alice could grumble too.

"Hah! Alice is just jealous that you like me better than her." I told her, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Alice you don't need to be jealous, you can see the future, and you are way cooler than this annoying mind reader" giving me a pitying look and making it to the top of Alice's good book "now let's get going, shall we?" and she was off… she even hooked arms with Alice.

_She is getting more comfortable with us… let's hope that Emmet doesn't freak her out. _Thought Jasper

"Yeah! Well she did say that she was used to psycho siblings." I shrugged. She will handle it alright.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

When we finally got back home, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the front porch.

_Who is this Edward? _Esme asked.

Alice answered before I could even form my words

"Esme, Carlisle… I would like you to meet the new Vampire in Town, Aliza Khan."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Aliza-pov

When we got to the Cullen house, two beautiful people were waiting on the front porch, when Alice introduced me the female came forward and engulfed me in a hug…

"Hello Aliza, welcome to Forks." She said as she released me.

I couldn't reply… In fact when the male stepped forward my jaw dropped a little, don't blame me, he looked… _so hot!_

I suddenly realized that I hadn't said a single word since I had come here and I was gawking at the man Alice had called Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle were looking at me worriedly.

"Edward is something wrong with her?" asked the angel named Carlisle.

Edward chuckled and said "Oh! No nothing is wrong… it's just that Aliza thinks that you are a super hot angel."

_He did NOT just!_

I felt like someone has just emptied a bucket full of cold water on the top of my head and if all of the blood in my body hadn't been burned to umhmm… SHIT! I'd be blushing.

"DUDE! You are so dead!" I said to him giving him the nastiest look I could manage.

"Why? Aliza did I tell a lie?" Edward asked in a mocking tone.

I opened my mouth to answer him… but then decided against it and turned back to Carlisle and Esme instead… shooting Esme a quick apologetic look, I mean I had been thinking about her husband, in a… oh god I have a crush on her husband. But me being me, I quickly forgot about that and decided on saying something about Edward instead.

"You know I shouldn't say this… but Edward is… an… Arse!" a glare in Edward's direction "By the way, you have a beautiful house." A sweet little smile and perhaps she will forget all about the 'super hot angel' crap.

"She is a vampire Aliza, Vampire's never forget! You should know that." Edward told me with an eyebrow raised. But before I could tell Edward exactly where he could shove all the smartass comments… a man, the size of a bulldozer (not exactly a bulldozer but almost as big… tall and burly!) came bustling through the front door.

"Hey! I thought we agreed that if something exciting happens you guys let me know…" he complained. "And who's the new chick?" he asked eyeing me.

This time Jasper stepped forward and introduced us. Me, again being the 'new vampire in town' and the bulldozer man being 'Emmet', the sibling on steroids.

_Edward if you say that out loud I will HURT YOU!_

Edward gave me a reassuring smile, he liked 'sibling on steroids'.

Emmet made an annoyed snorting noise which brought back my attention to him

"Oh! No, not even one day in you're already on the mind freak train, brain talking to the weirdo of the family?" Emmet asked me in a disappointed voice.

Oh! Emmet we are going to like each other.

I grinned and said "No dude, I was just telling Edward here that if he acted as an unwanted version of twitter again, broadcasting my PERSONAL VIEWS, I will beat him to pulp.

Evil grins were exchanged, and it was the start of a new friendship.

an- make sure you leave a review... ^_^


	5. Childish games and Passing out laughing

**AN- hey guys! Next chapter! I don't own twilight or anything but I do own Aliza and the plot. I am not getting any reviews lately and that's really disappointing so please review guys :) **

Chapter-5

Vampire life becomes so much fun when… you have someone to play Hide and seek with! Which is exactly what we are doing at the moment… now you would think that we are being real stupid and super childish, but… COME ON BUZZKILL! IT'S FUN!

Of course we are playing a much more Enhanced and extensive version of it… Boys versus the girls i.e. Edward, Emmet and Jasper versus Me, Rosalie and Alice, the play field was… Washington. Currently it was the boys turn to hide, we were playing the tie-breaker round, last game of the day and by day I mean night. We were spread all over the state, on the look-out, winning this thing was important… because the winners would get whatever they ask for. Emmet made big fuzz out of Edward and Alice playing because they 'cheated'. But there was a simple solution to that problem; we made Edward and Alice to pursue each other.

We were keeping in touch using our cell phones, and someone is calling me.

_**Buzz…buzz…buzz…**_

It's Rosalie,

"Yo!" I said.

"Guess who I just found in D.C." said Rosalie.

"Awesome! You got Emmet- Wait! How?" I asked.

"Oh! I just went to our regular hunting spot and yelled that if he revealed himself, I'd have sex with him." She told me simply.

"Eww… Gross, wickedly clever… but gross." I praised her.

Funny story, how Rose and I first met, Rosalie wasn't home when I visited the Cullen's for the first time. However the second time… she was all over the fucking place. That day when I arrived, Emmet had been busy… Yeah, busy. So he hurried downstairs to meet me and with him he brought a rather strong smell… it smelled… Very different than anything I had ever smelled, and me being the clueless idiot that I am, pointed it out, Edward was in Hysterics, of course, and when finally I got what Alice was subtly trying to tell me, Rosalie chose that moment to grace us with her presence as well, I was so embarrassed and flabbergasted…

My first words to Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen… 'Hi! Umm… I just had a whiff of your vaginal fluids.'

"Hey hang on Alice is on the other line." I told rose as I put my phone on Conference mode.

"Alice! Good news Rose just got Emmet!" I informed her.

"Yes… I know… I saw… but I have bad news, I lost Edward, I can't find him!" Alice said, I could make out by her voice that Alice was going to be a bitch to Edward when she got her hands on him.

"What do you mean you lost him? I mean do your psycho psychic thingies and find him" I said, it's almost ten, I wanna' go home and watch Vampire Diaries, I had recently bought the season DVD, Edward thought that I was being ridiculous, but Edward seemed to be blind to the fact that Damon was super hot… so Edward can shove his opinion… you know how this phrase ends.

"It doesn't work that way, I lost him for just a second and now he's not deciding anything, he's giving me a migraine…" Alice complained.

Urgh… ok this is getting annoying now… WAIT A MINUTE! I could practically feel the light bulb going over my head.

"Okay Alice, I need you to do something for me…" and with an evil grin on my face I started following a fresh trail left behind by a creature that smelled an awful lot like Edward Cullen.

~~NV~~NV~~NV~~NV~~NV~~NV~~

E-pov

As ridiculous as playing hide and seek had seemed at first, this was actually a lot of fun, though if I had to admit this in front of Aliza or Emmet… I would just tell them that they are stupid and go off to play my piano or something.

I had just dodged Alice and now I was concentrating hard on NOT concentrating on my hiding place which was the forest in the backyard of our house, how typical of my siblings to just run off to far off places to hide… I on the other hand am a firm believer of a little known fact that the best hiding place is the most obvious one. I have no idea where Aliza is but I am sure that she would never think of looking here.

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

It was Aliza… why is she calling me?

"Hello?" I was paying extra attention to trying to hear any mental noises around me… this could be a trick.

"EDWARD!" it was a horrible scream which sounded as if someone was pulling out her finger nails or something.

"Aliza! What's wrong?" I had never heard Aliza talk in a louder voice… this was downright screaming, I was very worried.

"Edward! The cave by the creek…. They're coming! Please save me!" I was already on my way before she had even finished speaking. I knew the cave she was talking about, Emmet had showed it to her a few days ago… but I was wondering who would dare to come so close to our territory and mess with one of us.

I entered the cave, following a fresh trail left behind by Aliza and just then I heard another blood curdling scream (well everything inside Me is frozen… but) it was coming from outside the cave, I tried reading Aliza's mind but she was panicking and nothing was clear to me… just a lot of blood.

When I finally got to her she was standing under a tree with eyes closed, screaming her head off. I tapped her on her shoulder, in an attempt to stop the screaming and ask her if she had lost it, she opened her eyes and threw herself at me… now in a position like this I was hoping for her to star sobbing and asking for her mommy again because she looked seriously scared of… nothing apparently. BUT there I was pinned to the ground with Aliza straddling me.

"Edward?" she asked, surprised.

"Aliza!" I replied alarmed.

_I can't believe this actually worked_ she thought.

"What worked?" I almost screamed at her.

She gave me a patronizing look and thought _wow! You still didn't get it did you? Edward I got you._

What! OH MY GOD! I can't believe I walked right into this!

I was about to express my anger at Aliza's foul play when Emmet came hollering along with the rest of my siblings.

"Oh look! Aliza is raping Edward!" He yelled, which got him smacked by Rosalie and Aliza wrinkled her nose.

"Will you please get off me now?" I seethed. When we both got away from each, rather awkwardly I must add, my stupid brothers told me how they had been caught by my sisters… I mean I could understand Emmet giving up a game for sex… but Jasper! He had hid himself a little too well and was BORED!

"So… boys… we won this thing Fair and Square" I snorted at that and Aliza gave me a death glare "its reward time I think" Alice said with a smile that could only be described as the Satan's smirk.

"Emmet, Jasper and Edward" continued Rosalie "will be mine, Alice's and Aliza's…. personal slaves."

While the couples exchanged looks that were practically porn, I and Aliza groaned out loud.

"What! No!" Aliza exclaimed and I nodded my agreement and then she continued "What happened to dressing them up as Hannah Montana and making them sing 'super girl'?" she said and I gave her a 'What did I ever do to you' look.

Alice sighed and said "Aliza you can still make Edward do that!" this satisfied Aliza a little bit and Jasper and Emmet nearly passed out laughing.


End file.
